trimpsfandomcom-20200215-history
Spire IV guide
This page is a guide. Guides can be highly subjective, as they include the authors' opinions. Keep that in mind. For a list of other guides, click here. Recommended: * 100 Qa (100e15) He or better * Fluffy ability "Corrupt and Healthy enemies in active Spires no longer have any special abilities." ''at E0L9, or E0L8 with Flufffinity.'' * 105 bones or more * Clear the oldest 2 dailies so you don't lose any dailies. This will help reduce the cost of Poison Enlightenment, which is used in this run. * Get as much bonus as you reasonably can from challenges² and achievements. * A Magmatic (or better) shield with attack, crit chance, crit damage, health (5th stat is preferably breed speed, but not as important as the other 4) * A Magmatic (or better) staff with explorer efficiency, fragment drop rate, miner efficiency, metal drop rate (5th stat is not relevant for this run) * Back up your save often in case you mess up (which is very likely if you're like me). Can't be too cautious. Preparation: # Respec your masteries for battle. Ignore helium masteries. For tier 7 get MMM, SR I and Patience, for tier 8 get SiH and SR II. For tier 9 get BM2 if your fluffy is E0L9 or better, if it's E0L8 get Flufffinity instead. Optional: even if you need Flufffinity, take BM2 instead, and respec your masteries (to take Flufffinity) when you respec your helium in step 28. # Configure your AutoStructure '''so that it doesn't buy nurseries. # Configure your '''AutoGold '''so it buys Battle upgrades. # Configure your '''Dimensional Generator '''so it only generates fuel (no Mi will be farmed this run). # Get as many '''strength towers as you can in your STD (Spire Tower Defense), even if it means selling all other traps and towers. The run itself: # Do not use MagnetoShriek this run until you are on zone 500. # Use Perky's preset for z450+ for your perks, but set helium and fluffy value to 0. http://bit.ly/TrimpsPerky # Start a Lead² run (the main selling point for this is the bonus damage on zone 495). If available, you should take a neutral or a pushing daily instead (Legs For Days gives 50% bonus dmg in a daily). If you do take a daily, do all your maps on the last zone of each poison stretch, whether it's even or odd (see below) # Check that you have a respec available. # Buy Sharp Trimps, Golden Maps and Quick Trimps (from the Bone Trader). # Start the run in D. # Set GeneticistAssist to 1s breed timer. # Activate Poison Enlightenment. # Optional: Turn off AutoUpgrade to stop buying coords so you can get an extra amalgamator. You'll need to use the gator calculator at http://bit.ly/TrimpsFuel to determine when to do this. # Set Map At Zone to 389 and Map At Top Spire. # Clear Spires I through III (if you don't, the run is ruined). # Set Map At Zone to 449, 465, 479, 495 (odd zones cause of Lead²). For each of these stopping points, clear as many cells of the zone as possible without advancing to the next zone. Ideally you do your maps at cell 100. # At z449, do +maps for 455 equipment. # At z465, do +maps for 475 equipment (or whatever your frags will allow). # At z479, do +maps for 485 equipment. # At z495, do +maps for 505 equipment (will need some farming to get the frags. Optionally, you can buy a Boost (from the bone trader)). Do BW515 for 515 equipment. This will be the last equipment of the run. Optionally you also get some (or all, if you have too much time) equipment from BW530, but I'd only do this if you don't have the recommended amount of helium, or if you have BM2. # Abandon Lead² if applicable. # Set Map At Zone to 500 (redundant if you chose to Map At Top Spire). # Advance to z500. # Activate MagnetoShriek. # Build all the nurseries you can (takes a while). You should have used 0 nurseries before this point. # Disable AutoJobs and GeneticistAssist, set your breed timer to 60min and start breeding. # Run a 497 map ten times to get the +200% Map Bonus Damage. # Farm wood (including Large Wood Cache). Set all your workers to Lumberjack. # When the breeding is done, kill your army and start breeding again. # Farm metal (including Large Metal Cache). Set all your workers to Miner. # At this point 2 hours have passed so your Magmamancers are maxed. Make sure you bought all nurseries and equipment you can afford. # Use Perky's spire respec option for your respec (0:1:1:0 weights). Import into the game. http://bit.ly/TrimpsPerky # Disable AutoFight. # Add 50 Geneticists before starting the Spire since your first army will last longer than 60 min. # Go back into the world and start the Spire in D. # If your hp becomes low, switch to X. Then, again, if it becomes low, switch to H (This is called stance dancing) # Keep fighting in the world and clear the rest of the Spire. Don't forget to stance dance. There is no point farming at this point unless you respec into Looting (use bone portals to get respecs if you go this route), which I don't advise. # Go to z510 (last poison zone) and do your vms there, good luck with the plagued looms! # Afterwards, go back through the Preparation section to undo everything, as to prepare you for your dailies and/or filler runs. Last update: V 4.11.0Category:Guides